


三隻小豬

by Rosemarin326



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21605341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarin326/pseuds/Rosemarin326
Summary: Yuuri and Victor have three kids.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

「爸爸！」

「說故事！」

「爹地什麼時候回來？」

「我想爹地！」

「我也想！」

「電視上可以看到爹地嗎！」

「滑冰！」

「爹地什麼時候回來？」

好不容易收拾好一團亂的餐桌，維克多剛走出廚房，便再次陷入混亂包圍圈中，三個小鬼頭一個拿著繪本撲上來，一個拉著他褲子想往外帶，還有一個像無尾熊般緊緊抱住他的腳，彷彿那是樹幹，上頭有美味的葉子，旁邊還有隻搖著尾巴、汪汪叫著找空隙鑽來鑽去的大狗，彷彿是在說這裡有什麼好玩的，我也要加入！

「остановить!( Stop!)」

維克多不得不舉起手，要三個孩子和狗乖乖排好，一個一個來。以前他常用這招來定住因見到他而過於激動的少年組學生，沒想到有天也會用在自己的孩子身上。

勇利這幾天到外地參加活動，由於行程緊湊的關係，出發那天孩子們起床時，他已經出門了。大概是這個緣故，小傢伙們前幾天雖然還算安分，到了今天這個勇利預定回來的日子，卻再也按捺不住，從醒來就開始頻頻問他爹地什麼時候回來；這還不打緊，爹地要回來的認知似乎讓他們更興奮，一直吵著要做這做那，沒一刻安靜。

如果當年他獲得歐錦賽金牌時，有人和他說有朝一日他會和個日本人結婚，生一堆孩子，每天忙得團團轉，過著老媽子般的生活，他一定會把獎牌往那人臉上砸過去。那時他意氣風發，滿腦子想的都是如何在冰上取得一番成就，結婚生子這種瑣事才不在他的計畫中呢！

後來婚是結了，他仍不覺得生活有什麼重大改變，當然和勇利在法律上有正式關係很令人開心，但兩人的重心依然在滑冰上，也不曾認真討論過生孩子的事。退役後他忙碌了一段時間：採訪、講解、編舞等邀約不斷，有時還協助雅可夫教導年輕後輩，竟比之前還忙，連勇利都曾半開玩笑地說，退役後反而更難見到維克多，讓他認真反省自己是不是太專注事業，而忽略另一半了？

然後孩子就來了。

他還記得當初檢查結果出來是三胞胎，他著實愣了半天，心中吶喊著長谷津溫泉是三胞胎之泉嗎！勇利的朋友生三胞胎，他也生三胞胎！抬頭見到Alpha傻呵呵的表情，更有種把手上的超音波照片丟到他臉上的衝動。

都是勝生勇利的錯！

因為暫時沒有生孩子的計畫，所以發情期時他們一直很小心，會做足防護措施，這次當然也不例外。然而發情期前的易感期……

Omega在發情期前有時會有所謂的易感期：渾身燥熱，全身懶洋洋的，只想偎著自個兒的Alpha。因為只是身體在為接下來的發情做準備，因此不做到最後、甚至不做愛也沒關係，重要的是Alpha的陪伴。身為優秀的伴侶，勇利一察覺到自己有這個需求，立即辭去所有外務，專心在家陪他。兩個互相喜歡的人窩在暖烘烘的被窩裡，肌膚相親，耳鬢廝磨，鼻中充滿對方的香氣，本來就不是禁慾的人，在察覺彼此都有那麼點意思時，更是直接以手代言，互相撫慰起來。

易感期懷孕的例子不是沒有，因此最後關頭勇利還是起身，準備去拿套子，然而他隨即苦著一張臉。

「套子沒了……」

「沒關係，直接進來吧！」

「不行，萬一維克多懷孕……」

「我說沒關係的！」

難耐的慾望讓維克多焦躁起來。他起身拉過勇利，直接吻上他的唇，大腿靠了過去。青年明顯動搖了，但仍在堅持。

「真的不行，萬一有意外，維克多會很困擾的。我、我用手幫你。」

維克多有時很受不了勝生勇利的頑固，易感期雖然有風險，但機率極低，更何況他的生殖腔又沒開。然而面對頑固的愛人得從旁進攻，維克多放軟語氣。

「勇利忍心看我難受嗎？」

他抓起青年的一隻手放到胸前，微仰起頭，用充滿水霧的眼睛凝望對方，聽說他有張少年時期的這個角度的照片是勇利的珍藏，當然，對要害的攻擊也不能停下。

勇利安靜了三秒，隨後眼中燃起火苗，維克多滿意地見到冰上的勝生選手出現在床上。

「只有一次！最後我會拔出的！」

結果當然不只一次，勇利也沒能實現他的預想，他們直接做到了隔天早上，不過勇利還是趁著空檔去買齊了必備物品，雖然以現在來看，那些準備都無濟於事了。

呃，好像......真的不完全是勇利的錯。

維克多帶著孩子們回到客廳，昔日簡潔風格的布置如今已被繪本、積木、玩具車等孩子的東西佔據。他讓孩子們在沙發上坐下，自己也坐了下來，打開電視，放起先前勇利接受日本電視台採訪的錄影，三個小鬼的注意力立刻被吸引過去。維克多鬆了一口氣，他可以暫時休息一下了。

兩個男孩都遺傳了勇利的黑髮，伊利亞是藍眼，米哈伊爾是棕眼，只有安娜遺傳到他的銀髮藍眼。大概是這個緣故，勇利似乎對女兒似乎比較寬容，幾乎她要求什麼都答應。他可以想像，如果小女孩以後選擇滑冰這條路，勇利會怎樣把人寵上天，想到這裡他都有些嫉妒了。

畢竟還是孩子，集中注意力的時間有限，沒一會兒三人又回過頭來。

「爹地怎麼還不回來？」

「我要爹地。」

「爹地再不回來我要睡著了……」

安娜往他的懷裡鑽，伊利亞去搶遙控器，大概是以為這樣可以看到更多爹地，米哈伊爾則靠著他，打起了呵欠。

「乖，等會兒爹地就回來了……」

維克多一邊哄著女兒，一邊叫伊利亞乖乖坐好，還得叫小兒子想睡先去刷牙，再回去床上睡，腦力和體力以三倍的速度急速消耗著。好不容易偷閒看了眼時鐘，卻發現時針已走向十。雖然勇利先前傳了訊息說行程延誤，會比預定時間晚點到家，但也太晚了。

明明說好晚餐前就會回來的。

勇利回到家，推開門，走進客廳時，見到的就是電視開著，Living Legend躺平在沙發上，身上還掛著兩隻小的，父子三人睡成一團，肚臍都露了出來的畫面；還有一隻靠在沙發下的馬卡欽身上，手上抓著書，卻也頻頻點頭，發現他回來，小傢伙揉揉惺忪的眼睛，小聲說道：

「爹地，你回來了......」

「我回來了，乖，讓爸爸好好休息。」

勇利揉揉兒子的頭髮，大概是傳說中三胞胎的心電感應，米哈伊爾和安娜也跟著醒了，翻身下地要找他。那位迷倒全世界的先生卻仍嘴巴張開，對他的接近毫無所覺，嘴角還有疑似口水的痕跡，完全睡死了。

勇利想了想，放下手上的行李，彎下腰，將手伸入男人背下和膝下，一把抱起，準備將人送回房間。三個孩子跟在他旁邊，像跟著母鴨的小鴨，眼巴巴地望著他。

「爹地明天會出門嗎？」

最後還是伊利亞開口問道。

「不會，在家陪你們和你們爸爸。」

將維克多放在主臥室的大床上，帶孩子們去洗漱，將他們都送上床，自己也打理好後，勇利終於回到愛人身邊。才剛躺上床，男人就靠了過來，咕噥著往他的懷裡鑽，也不知是在作夢還是醒了。

「勇利說謊，這麼晚才回來……」

「抱歉，飛機誤點，耽誤了行程。」

「孩子們一直吵著要找你……」

「我知道，抱歉，讓你辛苦了。」

男人埋在他懷裡，繼續碎念著．勇利依稀聽到「像你」、「體力充沛」、「什麼都想嘗試，累死我了」、「以後一定能花很多時間在喜歡的事上」等也不知是真抱怨，還是只是在和他分享這幾天發生的事。他揉揉那一頭亂髮，低下頭親吻髮旋，男人抱得更緊了，勇利附在對方耳邊輕輕說道：

「睡吧，明天好好聽你說。」

明天要早點起來做早餐，他們都已經退役了，飲食可以放鬆點，更何況孩子們正是需要營養的時候。然後兩人一起帶著孩子和馬卡欽出門踏青吧。孩子們可以盡情玩耍，他也可以和維克多好好說話。

這麼計畫著，勇利也敵不過連日工作的疲勞，抱著人沉沉睡去了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 事情的起因是和朋友討論時，眼殘看成他們生了三隻．某天腦洞大開就寫了這篇Chapter 1的部分。一開始是作為2018的愚人節賀文，偽裝成《最初的布林餅》番外，後來搬家一直沒機會再放出來，今天剛好趁此機會一併發出～


	2. Chapter 2

「爹地，幫我綁鞋帶！」

「爹地，帶我上冰！」

「爹地，你上次說要教我轉的！」

帶著孩子們來到露天冰場，還來不及穿好冰鞋，三個小傢伙就像小狗般繞著勇利團團轉，只差沒搖著尾巴討骨頭。饒是勇利體力再好，一時間也不知該先處理哪個。

維克多今天有工作，兩人說好勇利先帶孩子去露天冰場玩，晚點再會合一起去吃飯。雖然如此，帶孩子可不比工作輕鬆。勇利先幫一直拉著他的伊利亞繫好鞋帶，又確認每個孩子身上都穿好穿暖後，才帶著他們上冰。然而剛剛還在吵鬧，彷彿沒父親就不會走路的孩子卻在腳沾上冰後，立刻就如出籠的鳥兒般，眨眼間全不見蹤影。勇利一邊費力地在茫茫人海中尋找自家小孩的身影，一邊卻也感慨，該說不愧是他和維克多的孩子嗎？在冰上比在陸地上自在多了。

直到他看見冰場另一頭，米哈伊爾滑著滑著突然停下來，然後雙腳在地上亂畫一通後，蹲下來挖冰，將冰屑堆成一小推，彷彿在沙灘上堆城堡。

更正，只是孩子愛玩罷了。

勇利快速滑過去（不時避開突然出現的遊客和冰上的凹槽），到了兒子身邊，開口：

「米沙，不可以這樣！」

「爹地，你看。」

小孩卻拉著勇利，要給他看成果。勇利皺眉。

「這樣很危險，而且會破壞冰面。」

見到那張和自己相似，卻有著維克多神情的面孔一臉委屈地望著他，勇利有些不忍，但該堅持的還是要堅持。

「想玩雪的話，就去陸上。」

米哈伊爾噘著嘴，賭氣般地用冰刀敲冰面，勇利正想訓話，一聲尖叫搶在他之前。

「米沙，你在幹嘛，我們來比賽誰滑得快！」

安娜不知從哪邊冒出來，後頭跟著伊利亞，勇利還來不及開口，兩人就一左一右將米哈伊爾拉入人群，再度不見蹤影。

也不知道是湊巧還是兩個孩子真的是來解救他們的兄弟，勇利搖搖頭，算了，孩子們感情好就好。

如果回到過去，和中學時的友人說勇利有天會正經地教訓孩子，滿心想著孩子的事，大概只會得到他練習太累的調侃。

不過他都和偶像結婚了。

抱著奇妙的優越感，勇利再度開始找孩子的任務。然而看著冰上人來人往，他的心思卻開始飄到其他地方。

不論是在日本、俄羅斯或是其他地方，和維克多外出時，兩人只要見到露天冰場，總要下去滑個兩下。與其說是對滑冰的痴迷，不如說場地、活動人員都和專業冰場不同的露天冰場，給了兩人與練習截然不同的感受。拋開練習的辛苦，比賽時的戰戰兢兢，他們和一般人一樣享受滑冰的美好。四周的歡笑聲是最好的音樂，風和天空是我行我素的觀眾，不甚平整的冰面也別有一番樂趣。回過頭，見到愛人就在身側，眉眼都是笑，被風吹亂的頭髮、凍得通紅的臉一點都沒有海報上的帥氣，卻如此親切平凡，如此貼近他。手一伸就可以拉過人，頭一湊就可以吻上去。他突然就發現，自己已不是追著前方那個似乎永遠追不上的背影，而是對方已經來到他身邊，與他並肩而行。

這並非勇利滑冰的初心，卻是他的初心帶他得到世界上最棒的珍寶。

正在感動間，突然有人打斷勇利的思緒。

「爹地，我要看後內點冰四周跳！」

「我要看！」

勇利可以肯定對所有跳躍都一律喊後內點冰跳的兒子女兒絕對搞不清楚那是什麼，只是總是聽到爸爸很擅長這個，所以想看。雖然以前這也一度成為他的強力武器，不過退役多年，早就生疏了；而他不好意思說的是，退役後他在飲食和鍛鍊上也有些放縱。雖不到膨脹一去不復返的程度，但跳躍也確實變得吃力了。他只好笑著和孩子們解釋：

「爹地已經退役了，很久沒練習，跳不出來了。」

孩子們失望的表情令勇利有些愧疚，為了安慰他們，他提議：

「不然爹地教你們如何滑得快又好看？」

立刻得到的拒絕讓勇利頗為沮喪，畢竟滑行可是他的拿手好戲之一。他只能安慰自己，孩子們還小，喜歡看起來又酷又帥又厲害的東西，還有什麼比又高又遠又漂亮的跳躍看起來又酷又帥又厲害呢？

「哈哈，小豬也有困擾的時候啊。」

「維克多！」

勇利欣喜地向聲音來源望去，維克多不知什麼時候到了，還換好冰鞋，悄悄溜到他們身邊，笑吟吟地望著他們。即使已年近四十，還生了三個孩子，男人依舊魅力不減，看得勇利痴迷。

「滑行是基本技術，滑行不好，節目裡塞再多跳躍也不好看。再說，你們爹地的滑行可是很棒的，當年不知道迷倒了多少人，連我都想向他學呢。」

伴侶的誇獎令勇利臉頰發燙，正想謙虛幾句，順便回句維克多更棒，卻偏偏有不會讀空氣的人打擾。安娜抱住維克多的手。

「爸爸，我要看後內點冰四周跳！」

這孩子竟然還記得。

「我已經跳不了後內點冰四周跳了。」維克多說，「不過三周跳還是可以試試。」

「真的嗎？維克多要跳後內點冰三周跳？」

發現維克多和孩子們都注視著他，勇利臉熱起來。沒辦法，他一輩子都是這個人的腦殘粉。

維克多露出促狹的表情。

「不如勇利先做套步法給孩子們看看？」

「我做的話，維克多要跳躍嗎？」

話才出口，勇利立刻反應過來。

「還是算了，這裡這麼多人，太危險了。」

「爸爸，我要看跳躍。」

這不屈不撓的毅力讓人都不知該不該誇獎了。勇利和維克多對望一眼，彼此都在對方眼中看見無奈。維克多摸摸安娜的頭，說：

「這裡人很多，很危險，下次去雅可夫爺爺在的冰場再做給你們看好不好？」

「我想看。」

勇利還在苦思要怎麼應付孩子，維克多卻開口：

「好吧。」

勇利不敢置信地看向伴侶，維克多真的要在這頂多說是休閒用、擁擠的冰場做跳躍這種危險動作？維克多卻似無所覺。

「但先給我看看上次教你們的轉三做得怎麼樣了？做得好我才跳給你們看。」

不愧是維克多，竟想到用這種方式來轉移孩子注意力！

勇利相信自己一定露出了閃亮亮的眼神。他看著維克多帶著孩子找到一處空地，煞有其事地考核起來。不過與其說是考試和教學，不如說是維克多帶著孩子在玩。男人優雅地滑行，腳下一動，整個人就轉了身體換了方向。三個孩子大呼小叫地追著父親，抬腳想模仿，卻無法像維克多做得那樣流暢好看，能顫顫巍巍地轉過去就很不錯了。維克多也不要求，就帶著孩子享受滑冰的樂趣。一會兒牽著伊利亞的手讓他練習變刃和轉彎，一會兒糾正米哈伊爾做得不確實的地方，一會兒一又喝斥安娜不要做危險動作。然而雙方都不是很認真，伊利亞和米哈伊爾很快地就停下動作，纏著維克多要他示範，安娜即使被駡也是笑嘻嘻地滑過來，父子四人玩成一團。

以娛樂為目的的露天冰場確實無法做專業教學或練習，確保安全、培養孩子們對滑冰的興趣就好。

勇利滑過去，加入維克多和孩子的行列中。孩子們見到他來了，開心地喊叫，鬧得更歡了，要他和維克多比賽誰滑得快。勇利望向維克多，見到對方臉上滿滿笑意，藍眸柔得像櫻花盛開下的天空，在這寒冷的露天冰場竟帶來幾絲和暖的春天氣息。

他和維克多並不堅持孩子們未來也要滑冰。小孩有興趣，願意往滑冰發展當然很好，不願意也不打緊。兩人都是走過這條路的人，知道這條路有多艱辛，又要付出多少。從另個角度來看，要孩子吃這些苦，也真有些心疼。

不過他們有三個孩子，總有一個會有點興趣吧？

玩了一天，後來全家還去吃了大餐，完全耗盡了孩子的精力。回程的路上三隻小傢伙在車後座東倒西歪地睡成一團，還發出輕輕的鼾聲，勇利從後照鏡中看見，不禁好笑。

「我從以前就一直擔心，要是孩子都像勇利這麼有體力，怎麼應付得過來。」

維克多握著方向盤，雙眼盯著前方注意路況，臉上有疲色，但整個人看起來很開心。

「維克多累了嗎？還是我來開吧。」

「還好，只是想到在長谷津的時候，西郡家的孩子也是這麼有活力。」

「和咱們家的不同，三姊妹都對滑冰很有興趣呢。」

「哈哈，孩子們還小，再看看吧。」

車內又回復安靜，只剩俄語廣播伴隨孩子們的呼吸聲，形成奇妙的靜謐氛圍。

「維克多。」

「嗯？」

「我覺得好幸福。」

勇利望著愛人的側臉，窗外五顏六色的街燈照進來，彷彿他們熟悉的表演滑與冰演的光。

「以前我一直以為，滑冰這條路上，我只能自己一個人前進，最有勇氣和希望的時刻就是望著維克多，追著維克多，覺得自己離維克多近一點了，維克多就是我的光。沒想到維克多竟然到了到長谷津，到我身邊。」

「是勇利身上的光吸引我來的。」

兩人都有點年紀了，卻說著這樣青春少年的話，勇利臉上發熱，卻不是那種驀然燒起的滾燙，而是恆定的、溫暖的，持續散發的柔和熱意。要不是維克多在開車，他真想握住對方的手。正這樣想著，車卻突然停了，維克多轉過頭，趁等紅燈的空檔迅速吻了他。

勇利摀住嘴，否則無法抑制心中激動的情緒。車緩緩動了。

「維克多好奸詐……這樣我不是沒反擊的機會嗎？」

「難道勇利不會找到其他機會反擊嗎？」

男人嘴角擒著笑，像偷吃了食物的貓，勇利恨不得現在就立刻吻上去，讓對方再也無法游刃有餘地開車。

冷靜，勝生勇利。正如他對維克多說的，維克多到了他身邊，他隨時有反擊的機會。看了眼後座熟睡的孩子，勇利內心再度被幸福感所占滿。

曾經以為踽踽獨行的人生，加入了維克多，然後是並肩而行，現在還加入了孩子們，未來還會有什麼呢？

無論是什麼，他都將與這人一同走過去。

車子回到家，駛入車庫，停下，勇利最終還是握住了那雙手，吻了那自十二歲起，一直映在眼中的人。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 勇利生日快樂！


End file.
